One Hundred Million  ARC 1: Les lieux sombres
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Hisagi Shuhei, Ggio Vega, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ichigo Kurosaki...  Entre passé, présent et avenir les évènements se font de plus en plus flou.  Quel est vraiment le sujet de l'affaire Hisanna Kuchiki?  Coupable ou innocent?  Meurtrier ou victime?
1. Mise au point

Petite mise au point avant le début de cette fiction toute nouvelle.

1- The Bleach Station ainsi que Tes Pas Sont De Velours Et Ta Peau D'Ivoire sont en pause! Mais je ne manquerait pas de revenir travailler dessus.

2- He Is Standing Right In Front Of Me est plus ou moins en pause… Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon disque dur externe en tout cas!

3- Grimmjow Au Pays Des Fraises continue pour le plus grand bonheur (ou malheur?) de ceux qui suivent cette patate-fiction!

4- Cette fiction fait suite à une idée développé avec Anja-chan par email sur un couple plutôt improbable reliant deux beau gosse de Bleach j'ai nommé Shuhei et Ggio. Je voulais absolument faire une fiction à chapitre sur ce couple et je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'y insérer mon traditionnel Grimmjow x Ichigo favoris!

5- Je n'en arrête pas pour autant mes autres fictions ( à part celle avec lesquelles je fait une pause). Bien entendu d'autre idée germe dans ma tête et c'est pour ça que bientôt un three shot débarquera en couple Grimmichi et le cadeau fait à une de mes lectrices qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver (il faut juste que je m'habitue au couple demander).

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de One Hundred Million mes chers petit patate-lecteurs que j'aime!


	2. Résumé Complet

Titre: One Hundred Million

Genre: romance / drame (?) / poetry

Pairing: Ggio x Shuhei / Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating: K ou K+

Manga: Bleach

Résumé:

Hisagi Shuhei est un trader très influent à la bourse de New York.

Malgré sa vie à cent à l'heure il reste néanmoins attacher à ses habitudes.

Jusqu'au jours où un golden boy débutant débarque dans son service pour finir sa formation en économie.

Ggio Vega, a toujours été passionné par l'économie.

Mais il n'a jamais vraiment voulut devenir trader…

Son rêve était de devenir un grand journaliste et de travailler au Herald Tribune diriger par le célèbre Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ichigo Kurosaki cherche à donner du piment à sa vie, et c'Est-ce qu'il fit en allant se souler au bar de son quartier ce soir là.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il le rencontrerait, il aurait rit, et pourtant…

Grimmjow Jagger jack à tout pour lui, la puissance, la richesse et un travail qui le passionnait…

Mais il n'était pas homme à rester cloîtrer dans un bureau, il était journaliste de terrain au départ!

Sa vie à changer ce soir là…

Quatres destins s'entrecroisent pour ne former qu'un, quiproquo et dénouement ce succède avant de connaître la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose…

Qui est réellement Byakuya Kuchiki?

Et que vient-il faire au siège de la bourse de New York?


	3. Chap 1 POV Shuhei  and the winner is

Chapitre 1: POV Shuhei /And the winner is…

Tout le monde s'affairer autour du brun qui ne cessait de crier des ordres.

Il fallait absolument que le dollar remonte avant la fermeture de la bourse sinon c'était la crise budgétaire assuré!

L'euro c'était déjà effondré et n'avait réussi à se rétablir que par miracle…

Les temps étaient durs pour un trader comme lui…

Shuhei Hisagi, responsable du secteur des monnaies du monde.

Certain jour cette tâche lui donnait sérieusement envie de se pendre mais il ne se plaignait jamais, menant les traders sous ses ordres d'une main de fer.

« Monsieur Hisagi! L'interpela une grande rousse à forte poitrine.

- Oui Matsumoto?

- Le dollar est enfin remonté! »

Le brun soupira et passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux, soulagé.

Ils avaient eu très chaud aujourd'hui et il priait pour que…

« Yo Shu! Tu m'accorderas bien une interview sur ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui? »

… La presse ne s'en mêle pas…

Trop tard!

« Grimmjow c'est pas le moment là!

- Y'a jamais de bon moment avec toi.

- Tu n'avais pas été promut directeur? Demanda Hisagi.

- Si… Mais j'm'ennuie dans mon bureau… Tout seul… Comme une âme en peine… Pleurnicha le dit-Grimmjow.

- Arrête ton cinéma! Et barre toi c'est pas le moment j'attends le rapport de Renji! »

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était quelqu'un de très malin, il avait toujours le chic pour être au bon endroit au bon moment lorsqu'une crise apparaissait…

C'était grâce à cela, et surtout à son magnétisme et son génie incroyable, qu'il avait été promut directeur du prestigieux journal financier de la ville: le Herald Tribune.

Avant d'être journaliste, l'homme aux cheveux bleu avait fait un malheur à la bourse de Tokyo.

Il était avant tout trader et avait le sens des affaires…

Il ressemblait en quelque point à Shuhei qui lui avait décidé de partir à New York cinq ans auparavant pour faire carrière à la bourse.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et avait fait toutes leurs scolarité ensemble.

Ce n'est que quelques mois avant le début de cette histoire qu'il c'était mystérieusement retrouvé dans un coffee shop de la cinquième avenue.

Pour Shuhei, chaque visite du bleuté était synonyme d'un interrogatoire similaire, de son point de vue, à celui du FBI.

A cette pensée il se souvint qu'il faudrait qu'il rappelle Kira pour prendre de ses nouvelles et savoir s'il n'était pas mort lors de sa dernière descente à Brooklyn…

Oui, c'était vraiment une chose à faire!

Il soupira une énième fois avant de s'en aller sans faire attention au journaliste qui lui hurlait des injures sous les yeux des autres traders.

Il retourna dans son bureau et remit son casque de téléphone sur les oreilles tout en scrutant les trois écrans d'ordinateur face à lui sur lesquels défilaient les différents graphiques économique que lui avait envoyer Renji, un très bon ami à lui et qui travaillait au service graphisme.

Il passa une bonne demi-heure à étudier le rapport du rouge avant que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte.

« Entrez! Lança-t-il sans lever les yeux de son travail. »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Matsumoto Rangiku, la rousse qui lui servait d'assistante.

« Monsieur Hisagi?

- Oui?

- Vous vous souvenez que je pars aujourd'hui…

- Oui c'est le week end demain! Répondit-il.

- Heu… Pas vraiment… J'ai démissionné monsieur… Hier… Continua Matsumoto gênée que son patron ne se souviennent plus qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle quittait la bourse hier. »

Shuhei resta ébahit.

Il se sentait vraiment idiot, comment avait-il put oublier que la femme qui l'avait vu grimper les échelons à New York s'en allait pour toujours?

Mais bon il se souvenait maintenant qu'elle avait trouver un meilleur travail.

Il soupira encore une fois avant de poser une questions à laquelle la jeune rousse s'attendait.

« Et votre remplaçant sera là quand?

- Il est déjà là, sourit l'ancienne assistante. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer un jeune homme brun aux yeux dorés.

Il était un peu plus jeune que Shuhei et il portait une chemise blanche sortit de son pantalon noir.

Il tenait sa veste par-dessus l'épaule dans une attitude nonchalante.

« Monsieur Hisagi, je vous présente votre nouvel assistant: Ggio Vega! »

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent un moment avant que le plus jeune décroche un large sourire chaleureux.

« Enchanté Monsieur Hisagi. »

Shuhei eu un mince sourire énervée par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis avant de lui répondre froidement.

« De même. »

Et c'est ainsi que Shuhei Hisagi, grand trader de la bourse de New York se retrouva flanquer d'un jeune à l'air très peu sérieux et à l'attitude des plus énervantes.

Dans le prochain chapitre de One Hundred Million: POV Ggio! …the great idiot…

Et le premier mot sera: La…

Et le dernier mot: vous…

A vous d'essayer de me trouver le contenu du prochain chapitre!

Sur ce bybye mes patates lecteurs!

Ce chapitre vous à été offert par Natsuki La Reine Du Coconut et le société Gotei and Co en partenariat avec Natsutuer


	4. Chap 2 POV Ggio the great idiot!

Animophilenrose et ayu: Je suis contente de retrouver des fidèles de mes écrits! Sa fait plaisir!

Amy: Et ouai j'avoue!

Anja: Pourquoi développé… On se parle déjà par mail!

Itachihaku: Contente que sa te plaise ma petite patate girl! Et ouai-je pensais exactement à ça pour Grimm! Et tu verras dans ce chapitre que Ggio et Shuhei vont en voir de toutes les couleurs!

Je vous retrouves tous plus bas pour mon habituel blablatage inutile de fin de chapitre!

Chapitre 2: POV Ggio / …the great idiot!

La première chose que Ggio remarqua en se levant était que son réveil n'avait pas sonner et qu'il était donc en retard pour son premier jours à la bourse.

Le brun vivait dans un minuscule appartement du Queens duquel il sortait rarement depuis qu'il c'était fait agressé il y avait maintenant deux ans.

Il se leva d'un bon et se prépara à toute vitesse tout en mordant rapidement dans ses toasts.

Il fourra son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et courut jusqu'au métro pour espérer arriver à temps.

Il arriva une demi heure plus tard et s'engouffra en courant dans le grand immeuble.

Il fut conduit au bureau de son nouveau patron par Matsumoto dont il prenait la place.

Ggio fut bientôt en face d'un homme plutôt calme et posée et au regard des plus glacial…

Ils se serrèrent la main avant que la rousse ne lui montre son bureau à côté de celui dont il devenait assistant: Hisagi Shuhei.

Il soupira et le téléphone fixe sonna brisant le silence de la pièce.

Il appuya sur le bouton qui le reliait à la ligne du responsable des monnaies du monde.

« Oui Monsieur? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Pouvez-vous me ramenez un café s'il vous plait? »

La voix du plus vieux était ensommeillé et le brun répondit par l'affirmative avant de raccrocher et de se diriger vers le coffee shop qui se trouvait dans la même rue que la bourse.

Il revint avec un café et tapa doucement à la porte de son patron.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Devant lui, la tête dans les bras, dormait le grand trader pour lequel il travaillait.

Sa respiration était calme et c'était la première fois que Ggio voyait le brun apaiser.

Ces traits c'étaient détendus et il dégageait une sorte de calme que le plus jeune ne pouvait exprimer par des mots.

Il eu un sourire en coin avant de poser le café sur le bureau et de se saisir d'un post it sur lequel il nota rapidement un mot avant de le coller sur le gobelet et de retourner dans son bureau, tout sourire, ricanant silencieusement.

Il passa la journée à répondre au téléphone et à faire l'aller retour entre la salle de cotation et le bureau de son patron qui n'avait pas remarquer le café posé sur sa table, donc il n'avait pas vu le mot ce qui énervait passablement Ggio.

Car son seul petit plaisir de la journée serait devoir la tête d'Hisagi lorsqu'il lirait le post it d'un jeune criard collé au gobelet Starbuck Coffee.

Il finit par retourner une énième fois dans le bureau pour voir le brun lire le post it, les yeux écarquillé.

Il rit discrètement avant de faire comme si de rien était et de poser les messages importants sur le bureau.

Le brun ressortit en souriant sans rien dire.

Une fois seul, il éclata de rire pendant un moment avant de retourner à son travail.

« Quelle bonne idée quand même de lui faire croire que je suis une fille en réalité! »

En effet, le physique plutôt androgyne du brun aux yeux dorés, lui avait donné envie de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de son patron en marquant sur un post it.

« Je sais qui est votre nouvelle assistante et je suis déçu de ne pas avoir eu le poste à la place de cette brunette. »

Il s'esclaffa encore une fois avant d'essuyer ses larmes de rires et de se replonger dans les cours de la bourse.

Heureux de la farce qu'il avait fait à son patron…

Et qui n'allait surement pas lui plaire du tout!

De son côté, Shuhei n'en croyait pas ses yeux…

C'était tout à fait probable à bien y réfléchir.

De longue jambe fine, la taille mince et les traits fins…

De grands yeux en amandes d'une couleur étonnement limpide et clair…

Des lèvres roses et pulpeuses…

Des cheveux qui donnaient envie de passer sa main dedans…

Ggio Vega pouvait tout à fait être en réalité une femme!

Il sonna son…sa…assistant…te…

Son… sa…secrétaire…

Bref il sonna la personne dans le bureau à côté et demande:

« Mad… Heu Monsieur Vega? Demanda-t-il en bafouillant.

- Oui? Répondit l'autre en s'empêchant de ricaner.

- Vous pouvez partir… »

L'assistant jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule se trouvant dans son bureau et remarqua qu'elle affichait 23h00.

Il regarda l'agenda pour voir la date du jour et soupira en la voyant et l'entendant pour la centième fois de la journée…

Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et bien entendu, ses parents ne l'avaient pas appeler pour lui souhaiter, ni même son frère Nnoitra ou la plupart de ses amis.

Il répondit:

« D'accord… »

Il se leva, rangea ses affaires et sortit du bureau.

Il partit saluer Ulquiorra, un ami de son frère, au dernier étage avant d'enfin se diriger vers la sortit, les mains dans les poches et la mine triste.

Il avait beau dire qu'il se fichait complètement de son anniversaire, le fait que personne n'y ai penser lui faisait quand même de la peine.

Le brun appela l'ascenseur et attendit, il sursauta lorsque une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir son patron, le visage sans émotion comme à son habitude.

Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans la cabine et Shuhei appuya sur le bouton menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Le patron s'accouda au mur en attendant.

L'atmosphère était des plus étrange, lourde et enivrante à la fois.

Ggio ne savait pas comment décrire ces sensations qui le grisait totalement.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus que son supérieur se planta devant lui, et posa ses mains sur le mur de part et d'autre du visage du plus jeune.

Il plongea dans ses orbes dorés qui le fascinait et essaya de trouver les réponses aux questions qui le tiraillaient depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu son nouvel assistant.

« Alors… Ggio? »

Hisagi avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle au creux de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis qui frissonna.

Son prénom… Son propre prénom prononcé d'une manière si douce et sensuelle à la fois…

Ses lèvres qui l'attirait tant…

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son nom de la bouche de cette homme…

Et sa lui arrachait le cœur de le dire… Mais s'en était presque jouissif!

« Répond moi franchement… Continua le plus grand. Es-tu… une femme? »

Le plus petit eu un sursaut en sentant le nez de son patron furetez dans son cou, traçant des lignes et des courbes imaginaires sur sa peau blanche.

« Non… »

Il finit par répondre dans un soupir, semblable à une plainte.

L'ascenseur arriva a destination et Shuhei se redressa, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune avant de sortir de la cabine, se dirigeant vers la porte vitrée de la Bourse.

Sans se retourner il adressa une dernière phrase à son assistant qui avait écarquillé ses beaux yeux dorés.

« Sachez qu'on ne ment jamais à Shuhei Hisagi! »

Dans le prochain chapitre de One Hundred Million: POV Grimmjow! International reporter write…

Le premier mot sera: Quand…

Et le dernier mot: énervé…

Sur ce la reine du coconut se retire dans ses appartements bordéliques pour manger des Bounty tout en regardant un truc débile à la télévision… Parce que sa se sait… Mais les maths c'est nazes et qu'elle à pas envie de réapprendre ces tables de multiplications que de toutes façon elle n'a jamais appris du CE2 jusqu'à nos jours!

Sur ce bye-bye mes patate lecteurs!


	5. Chap 3 POV Grimm the reporter write

Salut mes chers patates lecteurs et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre de One Hundred Million!

L'action s'installe petit à petit…

Passons donc à l'habituel réponse aux commentaires:

Ayu: Il y aura beaucoup de POV dans cette fiction, le but étant de faire découvrir l'histoire de différent point de vue. Le trader, le journaliste, l'assistant et… Ichigo! Je ne t'en dévoile pas plus car on en apprend justement plus sur Berry-chan dans ce chapitre!

Sur ce je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre et je vous retrouve après ok?

Chapitre 3: POV Grimmjow! International Reporter write…

Quand Grimmjow finit de prendre sa douche ce matin là, il se sentait en pleine forme!

Prêt à croquer la vie à pleine dent comme il en avait l'habitude.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait été promut directeur du Herald Tribune suite au décès de l'ancienne personne occupant se poste…

Un certain Tosen à ce qu'il semblait.

Mais bon il s'en fichait, il n'avait vu cet homme qu'une seul fois et il l'avait insupporter à ne parler que de Droits!

A croire que toute sa vie tournait autour d'un vieux livre poussiéreux écrit par des vieux qui se bourrait à l'absynthe… Quelle intégrité!

« Les lois sont faites pour être transgressé! » telle était la devise de Grimmjow et c'est à cause de son côté un peu… Bon d'accord vraiment border line qu'il était devenu un journaliste d'exception que tout les plus grands journaux financier s'arrachait.

Il soupira en y repensant puis descendit les escaliers de son immeubles.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffés avant de sortir en mettant sa montre à son poignet.

Il sortit le portable de sa poche et regarda les nouvelles du jours:

« La Bourse New Yorkaise à vu ses actions et ses capitaux chuter avant d'être remonter in extremis. »

Il eu un sourire sadique et se dirigea vers le bâtiment boursier bien décidé à venir fouiner dans les affaires de son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

C'était le moment où jamais de bien énerver Hisagi et, se qui l'arrangerait bien, récupérer des informations pour son journal.

Il ressortit une vingtaine de minute plus tard ayant finit d'énerver Shuhei et ayant interroger quelques autres traders sur la situation.

Après avoir passer la porte il croisa un grand brun aux yeux doré qui rentrait dans les bureau et qui portait des gobelets de café.

Il le regarda un moment avant de se diriger vers son journal.

Le bleuté prit le métro avant d'arriver au Herald Tribune.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le silence se fit dans les couloirs.

Tout le monde au journal admirait Grimmjow pour son génie et son charisme.

Il soupira avant de rentrer dans son bureau et d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable.

Il tapa son article sur le mini crash boursier du jours et finit de préparer l'édition du lendemain en faisant sans cesse des allez et retours entre la direction et l'imprimerie.

Il salua son meilleur ami, Ilforte, au secteur politique avant de retourner à l'étage économie.

Ilforte était un grand blond au cheveux long qui faisait craquer plus d'une fille dans les étages du journal et il savait en jouer.

C'était grâce à ça qu'il en était venue à travailler dans le secteur politique.

Il aimait fouiner dans ce qui ne le regardait pas et ce point lui avait valut l'amitié du directeur.

Malgré son caractère quelque peu étrange il n'avait jamais oublier la jeune sœur de Grimmjow dont il cachait depuis des années le fait qu'il pensait souvent à elle…

Trop souvent pour que ça soit innocent, mais ça personne n'aurait put lui faire avouer!

Il termina sa journée avant de rentrer chez lui, les mains dans les poches.

En chemin, le bleuté s'arrêta dans un bar et s'assit au comptoir en commandant un scotch.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à boire, un jeune homme ouvrit l'une des portes se trouvant au fond de l'établissement.

Il était plutôt grand mais moins que Grimmjow.

Il avait les cheveux oranges et deux grands yeux ambrés, son teint était très pâle et de grandes cernes violettes se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Il était trop maigre pour être en bonne santé mais pourtant son regard attira tout de suite celui de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier remarqua presque immédiatement que la manche droite de l'orangé était relevé et qu'on y distinguait de nombreux hématomes et traces de piqures.

Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi un jeune homme tel que lui, que la vie semblait avoir oublié, en arrivait-il à se droguer?

Car le journaliste n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien ce qu'était ces traces pour avoir vu les même chez sa jeune sœur avant qu'elle ne guérisse et ne parte vivre en France.

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de lui et commanda de l'alcool.

Il vida son verre d'un trait avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains en crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il se sentait complètement idiot, inutile…

L'orangé se releva avec difficulté et tituba jusqu'à la sortie après avoir payer.

Il manqua de s'effondrer contre le goudron du trottoir et fut étonné de sentir deux bras puissants le retenir.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les deux orbes turquoises de son vis-à-vis et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Grimmjow soupira et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à chez lui.

Une fois arriver, il lui retira ses chaussures et sa chemise en se retenant de baver devant le corps si parfait bien que couvert de blessures.

Des cicatrices s'étendait sur ses bras accompagner de marques de piqures et de bleu tous plus impressionnant les uns que les autres.

Son torse était couvert d'entailles, certaines étant déjà complètement refermer, d'autre manquant de se rouvrir à chaque geste brusque.

Comment ce jeune homme aussi frêle avait-il put tenir aussi longtemps dans cette état lamentable?

Grimmjow hésita à l'emmener à l'hôpital en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts mais finit par se résigner, ne voulant pas avoir la plus jeune à dos.

Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si il l'emmenait à l'hosto.

Il le posa délicatement dans son lit et le couvrit avant de partir dans sa cuisine pour manger quelque chose et voir s'il n'avait pas de médicament anti-douleur.

Il finit par en trouver et les posa à côté de son lit avec un verre d'eau au cas où l'autre se réveillerait.

Le bleuté remarqua un bracelet argenté au poignet du plus jeune et regarda la plaque argenté sur laquelle était gravé son prénom.

« Ichigo… C'pas commun sa pour un mec… »

Il eut un ricanement méprisant, se disant qu'il était vraiment pitoyable d'avoir recueillit cet Ichigo!

Mais en même temps il avait envie de l'aider…

Non, il avait besoin de l'aider.

Un besoin viscéral qui lui vrillait les temps et lui nouait l'estomac.

Il ne voulait pas le voir sombrer ce petit…

Pas question!

Foie de Grimmjow Jaggerjack il sauverait ce môme quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Pour le voir sourire… Ne serait-ce qu'une fois…Voir ce magnifique visage s'illuminer et ses deux ambres s'enflammer

Il secoua la tête pour arrêter de divaguer et eu un sourire en coin suivit d'un « Tsh! » très expressif avant d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé, résolut à y passer la nuit entière.

Blablatage d'après chapitre:

Alalala cette fiction prend un virage très serré avec ce chapitre.

Finit le monde où tout est rose, on rentre enfin dans l'intrigue!

Pour l'instant je pense que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi Grimmjow, Shuhei, Ggio et Ichigo sont liée mais cela viendra ne vous inquiétez pas!

Dans la continuité de la chose je vous présente un projet écrit en étude avec une amie et que je développerais après cette fiction ( ou pas tout dépend de mon envie).

Je vous présente donc: Oh My Poker Face!

Fiction qui tourne doucement mais surement vers le angst avec pourtant un départ très guimauve je l'avoue et avec un nouveau couple improbable: Shiro x Ilforte et toujours mon Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Sur ce je vous laisse à vos occupations. Vous avez surement autre chose à faire que de lire mes bêtises!

Et toi!

Oui toi au fond de la salle!

Oui celui qui m'a traité de naine-idiote-qui-c'est-pris-Tchernobyl-et-qui-n'a-jamais-été-décontaminé!

Tu vas voir ce que tu va voir!

Mes patates salutations!


	6. Chap 4 POV Ichigo a novel for a dream!

Salut mes petits lecteurs chérie!

Et oui je poste (enfin) des chapitres (sa faisait longtemps!).

Bref réponse aux commentaires!

Ayu: C'est vraie que les POV Grimm et les POV Ichi reste d'être les plus « hard » de cette fiction… Mais bon de toute manière ce chapitre est encore pire!

Itachihaku: Et ouai sa faisait un moment que cette idée me chatouillait le cerveau (sa se dit?) Ichigo est celui qui s'en prend le plus dans la gueule… Et pourtant je l'adore (quand il est avec Grimm!).

Metsfan101: Oh I had an English reader? I'm very happy! But my English is very horrible sorry… (ou comment tenté de faire croire qu'on est intelligente et douée en langue alors qu'on l'est pas… désolé!)

Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce quatrième chapitre!

Chapitre 4: POV Ichigo! A novel for a nightmare.

Le jeune homme se réveilla et ouvrit doucement les paupières en tenant sa tête qui le faisait souffrir.

Il gémit avant de s'assoir dans le lit, frottant son crâne endoloris.

Il avait la bouche sèche et tous ses muscles étaient engourdis.

Chaque battement de son cœur lui faisaient atrocement mal, le sang qui passait dans ses veines était comme une douloureuse brulure semblable à une aiguille chauffé à blanc qu'on avait eu le sadisme de faire passé dans ses artères.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Les murs de la pièce étaient blancs cassés et une grande verrière donnait accès à un balcon immense qui surplombait New York City.

La chambre était agréable, simple et sans fioriture.

Soudain le jeune homme fut prit de tremblement incontrôlable.

Sa dose… IL LUI FALLAIT SA DOSE!

Tous son cœur brulait et réclamait à corps et à crie sa mort.

Ses membres étaient tendus à en craquer et il serrait les dents en retombant allongé sur le lit, poussant un cri de douleur.

La nausée c'était emparé de sa gorge et ne la lâchait plus.

Ses doigts se crispèrent tellement fort sur les draps qu'il crut que leurs jointures allaient éclatés.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Grimmjow fut réveiller par les hurlements du plus jeune.

Il se précipita dans la chambre et vit l'orangé se tordre d douleur sur le matelas et il retourna en courant dans la cuisine pour récupérer un flacon de verre remplit d'un liquide ressemblant à un sirop épais, transparent avec des reflets jaunâtre et qu'il avait posé là la veille.

Il remercia mentalement sa sœur d'avoir laissé quelques fioles « au cas où » tandis que son visage prenait de plus en plus les traits de l'inquiétude.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le lit où Ichigo criait toujours à travers ses lèvres closes.

Il le leva un peu et maintint sa mâchoire ouverte tout en ouvrant avec les dents le contenant qu'il avait apporté.

Le bleuté fit couler le liquide limpide et sirupeux dans la gorge du jeune homme et l'obligea à l'avaler.

Une fois fait, il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le recoucha.

Mais Ichigo c'était agrippé à sa chemise blanche avec la force de la douleur et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Il soupira et se coucha dans le lit, serrant le corps trop mince et tremblant contre lui.

L'orangé était calmé mais était toujours pris de violent spasmes.

Grimmjow s'empara de son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

« Allo Tia? C'est Grimm… Faudrait que tu m'amènes de la méthadone… C'est urgent… Non c'est pas pour faire des conneries! J't'expliquerais… Merci… »

Puis il raccrocha, posant le portable sur la table à côté du lit.

Il soupira une énième fois puis serra un peu plus fort le jeune homme qui c'était assoupis.

Ce gamin était vraiment étrange…

Il ne savait pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de l'orangé dans ses bras.

A cause de lui il en était même venue à appeler Hallibel, une docteur qui avait soignée sa sœur avant et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture.

Ca l'avait d'ailleurs fortement étonné qu'elle est accepté si vit de l'aider…

Il savait que dans peu de temps, Ichigo aurait une nouvelle crise car la méthadone n'apaisait qu'un temps.

L'orangé se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le corps courbaturé.

Il tenta d bouger mais n'y arriva pas, il était retenue par deux bras puissant le serrant au niveau de la taille.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le corps massif de Grimmjow qui c'était endormis.

L'orangé le regarda dormir un moment avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou et de s'assoupir de nouveau, bercer par les battements de cœur du plus vieux.

Un peu plus loin, dans un quartier de Brooklyn, un grand brun était assis dans un fauteuil rembourré et avait posé ses yeux chocolat sur un autre homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Il n'est pas revenue hier! Dit le premier sur un ton de reproche. Pourquoi était-il sortir?

- Pour acheter de la drogue… Répondit l'autre, plus grand.

- Et vous ne l'avez pas suivit! Apparemment il était au comble de l'énervement.

- Nous l'avons… Perdu dans un bar… »

L'homme brisa de rage le verre de vin qu'il tenait dans la mains et ordonna à l'autre de s'en aller avant qu'il ne s'énerver vraiment.

Le plus grand s'exécuta en passant la main dans ses cheveux soyeux, soupirant d'énervement face à son patron qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil.

Il vit passer Renji, un employé au cheveux rouge, qui avait accourut pour nettoyer le vin laisser par « Sosuke Aizen Sama ».

Le brun le suivit de ses beaux yeux onyx jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la pièce puis soupira encore une fois avant de s'en aller.

Blablatage d'après chapitre:

Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous appréciez cette fiction et je voudrais remerciez tous les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début!

Et je comprends que certaine personne soit choquée que je passe d'une fiction à la narration plus que douteuse tel que Grimmjow au pays des merveilles! À cette fiction qui se transforme doucement mais sûrement en Angst (qui veut dire « peur » en allemand vous le saviez? Moi pas! Comme quoi on en apprend tout les jours!)

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et je vous en remercie encore une fois!

Au prochain chapitre mes chers patate-lecteurs!


	7. Chap 5 POV Shuhei le retour under fire

Salut mes chers patateurs!

Je sais j'ai mis du temps à publier et je m'en excuse!

Donc je ne blablate pas plus longtemps et je réponds à vos gentils commentaires!

Idiote (sérieux je me tape des barres toute seule avec ton pseudo!):

Je sais j'ai eu un problème de POV à un moment.

Et pis on se refait pas!

Les longues descriptions ça n'a jamais été mon truc désolé!

Et merci pour ta review!

Ayu:

Je voyais bien Hallibel en infirmière (après reine de cœur elle met la blouse blanche!)

Merci de suivre encore mes inepties!

Itachihaku:

Oh! Je t'ai patatiser! Mouahahaha!

Hum! Pardon…

Bref!

Non je ne suis pas droguée… Enfaite si… Peut être au yaoi!

Et pour le style de narration de Grimmy au pays des merveilles tu le retrouveras surement beaucoup chez moi!

Animophilenrose:

A cause de toi j'ai rêvé d'Aizen qui courrait dans un champ avec la musique de la petite maison dans la prairie en fond! - véridique.

Sur ce je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre!

././././././././././././. - je ne sais pas si sa sépare bien…

Chapitre 5: POV Shuhei le retour! Under Fire…

Shuhei soupira en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris dans l'ascenseur se soir là…

Il se revoyait se blottir dans le cou du plus jeune et inspiré son odeur si enivrante à s'en percer les poumons.

Puis il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait et il était partie en dissimulant tant bien que mal les différentes émotions qui l'assaillaient.

Et justement! Il n'aurait pas dut les ressentir!

Tout d'abord c'était un homme et qui plus est plus jeune que lui!

Mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui soufflait sans cesse le prénom de la personne qui l'obsédait en ce moment.

Car oui, Hisagi l'avouait sans gène, ce garçon l'obsédait!

Tout en lui était vraiment captivant.

Ses grands yeux tellement doré qu'on aurait put penser qu'ils étaient d'or liquide.

Ses cheveux chocolat qui étaient si doux au toucher…

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée avant d'entendre son téléphone sonné.

« Allo?

- Shu? C'est Grimmjow…

- Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux?

- Tu peux… Me rendre un service? »

Le trader remarqua que l'inquiétude perçait facilement dans la voix de son « ami » alors il décida de lui parler un peu plus gentiment.

Un Grimmjow bouleversé était rarement bon signe.

« Ouai… Répondit-il

- Faudrait que tu passe à l'hôpital qui se trouve en face de Central Park et que tu récupère un truc pour moi… Continua son interlocuteur. »

Hisagi comprit et soupira encore une fois.

Il se doutait de qui il devrait récupérer quelque chose et cette idée lui arracha une grimace.

« Hallibel hein?

- Yep… Ste plait c'est vraiment important…

- Faut que je récupère quoi?

- De la méthadone.

- Aya est revenue? Demanda Shuhei surprit.

- Non, c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre… »

Du fond de son bureau, le brun entendit un cri de souffrance à travers son téléphone et il répondit rapidement, comprenant que le journaliste ne blaguait pas, mais alors vraiment pas.

« Ok je te ramène ça dans une heure!

- Merci… »

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée…

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'homme le plus impitoyable du monde qui n'avait jamais lâché une politesse à personne même pas à sa mère venait…

De le remercier?

La situation était vraiment plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

Il se saisit de sa veste et sortit en trombe du bureau, faisant fit de son assistant qui faisait tout pour l'éviter depuis leurs altercation de la veille.

Il prit donc le métro et se rendit à Central Parc le plus rapidement possible.

Il passa la porte de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le secrétaire, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Hanataro!

- Oui? Répondit timidement ce dernier.

- Tu sais où es Tia?

- Cinquième étage chambre 809 mais… »

Le plus petit n'eut pas le temps de finir que Shuhei était déjà partit en trombe, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

S'il avait su il aurait pris l'ascenseur plutôt que les escaliers!

C'est donc complètement épuisé qu'il arriva au cinquième étage.

Il se mit à marcher dans le couloir en regardant le numéro des à la 809, il entra sans frapper, il voulait en finir au plus vite.

« Halli… »

Il se figea en voyant la blonde entrain d'embrasser son patient…

Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et la blonde en blouse blanche se recula rapidement.

« Hum… Shuhei! Ca fait longtemps! Quel bon vent t'amène? Demanda-t-elle en dissimulant sa gène à la perfection.

- C'est Grimm qui m'envoie.

- Je vois… Trop lâche pour venir… Commença la médecin.

- Non, trop inquiet. »

Tia sembla réfléchir un instant avant de dire:

« Je vois… C'est donc plus sérieux que ce que je pensais…

- Bref! Tu pourrais me donner la méthadone s'il te plaît? J'ai accepté de rendre ce service à Grimm mais j'ai du travail!

- Dit plutôt que tu as peur de moi depuis que j'ai déplacé l'épaule de Grimmjow pour qu'il arrête de bouger, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Peu importe! »

La blonde soupira et lui tendit un sac qu'elle avait trimballé avec elle toute la journée.

« Tient! Et dit au chaton de ne pas faire de connerie! »

Shuhei se saisit du sac et regarda le patient de la femme qui c'était endormis et qui ronflait bruyamment.

« Qui c'est? Demanda-t-il.

- Stark Coyote… Un flic…

- Et tu ne va pas le réveiller? »

Un regard sadique lui répondit.

Il lui dit rapidement au revoir et repartis pour ramener le sac à l'appartement de son ami.

././././././././././././.

Et voilà!

Chapitre 5 bouclé!

Attention un gros indice pour la suite se trouve dans ce chapitre!

Saurez vous le dénichez?

Sur ce je vous laisse!

Et à bientôt!


	8. Chap 6 POV Grimm tomorrow begin now!

Malgré mes examens j'ai quand même réussis à vous pondre un chapitre sur mon brouillon de mathématique!

Dans ce chapitre on rentre vraiment dans le vif du sujet et un nouveau personnage important rentre en scène!

Réponses au reviews!

B-rabbit:

Merci du compliment!

Je suppose que tu es fan de pandora hearts?

Moi aussi!

En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!

Itachihaku:

Excusez-moi grande maîtresse de la patate! *s'incline devant sa suprématie*

Sa fait plaisir de te retrouver en forme et avec… la patate! Mouhahaha!

Je suis allez voir ton profil devianart!

En tout cas merci de commenter encore et toujours sans te fatiguer de mes imbécilités!

Animophilenrose:

Comment ça neutre? Je t'avoue que j'ai pas bien compris!

Tu sais qu'à cause de toi je fais des rêves bizarre avec Aizen qui chante «Over the rainbow » en chemise hawaïenne?

Bref! Merci de rester fidèle à ma folie!

Ayu:

Toujours au poste toi!

Bref sa me fait plaisir que tu aime toujours!

Et merci de suivre encore!

././././././././././././.

Chapitre 6: POV Grimmjow le survivant! Tomorrow begin now…

Il raccrocha et retourna en toute hâte dans sa chambre pour essayer de calmer l'orangé qui criait à plein poumon.

Grimmjow s'assit à côté de son corps saisit par les tremblements et passa délicatement sa main sur le front en sueur du jeune homme.

Ichigo cessa de crier et tomba comme une masse sur le lit défait.

Le dernier flacon de méthadone avait été utilisé le matin même et le bleuté enrageait de ne toujours pas voir arriver Shuhei.

Il soupira, passa son bras derrière le dos du plus faible pour l'aider à se redresser et porta un verre d'eau au lèvres sèches du « malade ».

Le rouquin avala rapidement, assoiffé avant de retomber une nouvelle fois sur le lit et de plonger dans un sommeil comateux.

Les crises de manques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et Grimmjow ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il attendait simplement que le trader arrive.

Ce n'est que dix minute plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours près d'Ichigo, que l'on sonna à sa porte.

Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de ne pas voir Shuhei, mais quelqu'un de plus jeune, brun aux yeux dorés.

« Jaggerjack? Demanda ce dernier.

- Ouaip…

- Ggio Vega, je suis l'assistant de Mr Hisagi, il m'envoie vous remettre ceci. »

Le brun lui tendit un sac qui émit un léger tintement cristallin lorsque le journaliste s'en saisit.

« Il lui est arrivé quoi? »

Le plus jeune compris qu'il parlait de son patron et répondit:

« Il c'est fait arrêter pour possession de drogue. »

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux et fit signe rapidement à Ggio d'entrer.

« Comment ça? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Le FBI est venue fouiller son bureau ce matin quand il est partit et apparemment ils on trouvés de l'héroïne.

- C'n'est pas son genre… Où est-ce qu'il l'on arrêté?

- Dans la station de métro la plus proche d'ici. Il a juste eu le temps de me donner le sac en me disant que c'était important et que je devais vous le remettre.

- Tutoie-moi… Finit pas dire le bleuté. »

Un cri retentit dans tout l'appartement, glaçant le sang de Ggio.

Le journaliste prit rapidement un flacon dans le sac et courut jusqu'à sa chambre en demandant au brun de l'aider.

Vega, bien que surpris, maintint le visage de l'orangé pendant que le plus vieux faisait couler la méthadone dans sa bouche.

Quelque seconde plus tard, le rouquin cesse de crier et de se débattre alors que Grimmjow passait une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« Au moins ça se calmera plus vite maintenant…

- Qui est-ce? Demanda le brun choqué.

- La raison pour laquelle se crétin d'Hisagi c'est fait coffré! »

Jaggerjack n'était pas débile, toute cette histoire sentait le coup fourré à plein nez et son instinct ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire le lien entre ses évènements plus que louches.

Il passe une main sur le front d'Ichigo tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Pas l'choix… Grimaça-t-il. A cause de Shuhei va falloir que je renoue ENCORE avec des personnes que je voulais oublier…

- Qui ça? »

La grimace du bleuté fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Ggio alors que Grimmjow se levait pour retourner chercher son portable qui se trouvait sur le sofa.

Il composa rapidement un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Allo… Ulquiorra? »

Ulquiorra Schiffer, attorney et vieille connaissance de Grimmjow.

Il était également connut pour être l'avocat attitré des chefs de gangs et autres parrains mafieux.

Les coups foireux il les connaissait par cœur et il n'avait pas son égale pour baratiner tout le monde.

« Ca m'arrache la bouche de te le dire… Mais… J'ai besoin de toi! »

Le journaliste parla plusieurs longues minutes avec l'attorney tandis que Ggio était resté au chevet d'Ichigo.

Bizarrement il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne se souvenait plus…

Grimmjow revint dans la pièce, la mine déconfite avant de dire:

« Je peux pas partir d'ici à cause du rouquin. Demain faut que tu ailles au tribunal. Tu demandes maître Schiffer de la part… Il eu une moue boudeuse. Du chaton bleu, il comprendra! »

Le brun acquieça puis repartit sans un mot de plus.

././././././././././././.

Alors ça vous à plut?

On rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet!

Reviews?


	9. Chap 7 POV Ggio the true under the night

Bonjour mes petits lecteurs!

Je sais je mets du temps à publier mais je suis sûre que ce chapitre va vous plaire!

Aujourd'hui je ne répondrais pas à vos review faute de temps (mais cela ne veux pas dire que je ne les ai pas lus au contraire!)

Donc je vous laisse directement à ce nouveau chapitre!

Attention au flash back!

././././././././././././././././././

CHAP 8: POV Ggio! The true Under the night…

L'eau chaude coulait sur la peau halée de Ggio, il soupira d'aise alors que ses muscles commençaient à se détendre sous le jet brulant.

Il fut interrompu dans son moment de relaxation par son portable qui sonna.

Il attrapa rapidement une serviette et éteint le robinet de la douche avant de sortir de la cabine en se dirigeant vers sa chambre où il avait laissé son téléphone.

Il décrocha:

« Allo?

- Ggio? »

Le brun aux yeux dorés reconnut immédiatement la voix de son patron et y décela une légère panique.

« Oui monsieur?

- Viens à la station de métro qui mène à l'ouest… La n°105. »

Puis il entendit que le journaliste c'était empressé de raccrocher tout de suite après avoir finit sa phrase.

Shuhei semblait tous ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère et sérieux, c'est pourquoi Ggio se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit en trombe de chez lui, sans prendre la peine de fermer sa porte à clé.

Il courut dans les rues de la ville comprenant qu'il était urgent qu'il effectue la tâche que lui avait octroyé son supérieur.

Le brun finit par arriver à la station bondée, il fendit la foule tant bien que mal et fit bientôt face à un attroupement de policiers.

Au milieu de tous ce chahut, Hisagi se retrouvait plaquer au sol par un homme beaucoup plus imposant que lui.

Le visage de Ggio se décomposa et il se précipita vers son patron.

« Laissez moi passer! »

Il hurla à plein poumon alors qu'un officier lui ordonnait de passer son chemin.

« Gina! »

La voix grave du journaliste s'éleva et le brun eu un imperceptible sourire en coin en comprenant son manège.

Il prit une moue indignée alors que le policier qui plaquait le plus vieux au sol lui demandait qui il était.

« Je suis la compagne de Shuhei! Dit-il en insistant sur chacun des mots. »

Le jeux des deux hommes semblant marcher.

Le brun aux yeux dorés trouvait ça étrange d'appeler le trader par son prénom dans de tel circonstances.

Finalement on le laissa passer quelques instants avec Hisagi avant qu'il ne soit amené au commissariat.

L'homme aux cicatrices s'approcha de Ggio et le prit dans ses bras pour que lui seul puisse entendre?

« Rend toi au numéro 22 de la rue Lincoln… Apporte le sac à Grimmjow il habite là bas il pourra t'aider… Pose pas de question s'te plait…

- D'accord…

- Fait vite! »

Le brun rougissait violemment se souvenant de la dernière fois où ils avaient été aussi proche?

Finalement le plus vieux le lâcha et Ggio partit en emportant discrètement le sac en plastique qui se trouvait près d'un pilier de la gare du métro.

Il n'eut pas la force de se retourner pour voir son patron se faire emmener.

Il traça sa route et se dirigea à l'adresse indiquée.

Plusieurs heures après, Ggio reportait mais cette fois-ci pour le tribunal après avoir discuté longuement avec Grimmjow.

Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de courir dans tout les sens mais il le faisait pour son patron.

Alors qu'il prenait une énième fois le métro, il se mit à réfléchir sur ce que lui avait dit le bleuté.

Ce n'était que des hypothèses mais la pluparts des théories élaborées par le journaliste étaient fondées.

Et sa rencontre avec Ichigo avait profondément bouleversé le jeune homme et il c'était accordé avec le directeur pour dire que cette histoire était plus que louche.

Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il travaillait à la Bourse, une semaine que les problèmes se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas.

Finalement il arriva devant le tribunal et s'adressa à la secrétaire, une jolie fille rousse aux yeux orangés.

« Mademoiselle?

- Bonjour! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Je souhaite parler à maître Schiffer.

- De la part de qui? »

Ggio eu un mince sourire en se souvenant de la réaction de Grimmjow avant de répondre:

« Du chaton bleu… Il comprendra! »

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de se saisir du téléphone se trouvant sur son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle annonça que l'avocat allait le recevoir immédiatement.

Il la suivit dans une pièce entièrement décoré de noir, en face de lui se trouvait un homme.

Il était grand et avait la peau aussi pâle que la lune, ses yeux étaient verts émeraudes et deux tatouages semblables à des larmes menthes à l'eau saignaient ses joues.

« Monsieur Vega je suppose? »

Sa voix était calme et extrêmement glaciale et aucune émotion n'y apparaissaient?

« Oui…

- Si c'est Jaggerjack qui vous envoie c'est que ça doit être vraiment important… Il a du mal à me… Supporter… Dirons nous.

- Effectivement je viens ici pour une affaire plutôt grave…

-Vous voulez parlez du lien entre l'arrestation d'Hisagi et Ichigo Kurosaki? »

Ggio resta bouche bée face à l'atorney, sa réputation n'était pas usurpée.

« Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire… »

././././././././././././././././././

Ouhlalala! Les choses sérieuse commence dans ce chapitre!

Encore un gros indice caché entre les lignes!

Je remercie encore ceux qui me suive et je ne demanderais que ma dose habituelle de review merci!

Sur ce à patate-plus!


	10. Note aux lecteurs

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plutôt une petite annonce.

Je vous préviens donc que toutes mes fictions sont mises en pauses pour une durée indéterminée.

Suite à une grosse peine de cœur que je n'ai pas finit de pleurer je n'ai vraiment plus la tête à écrire.

Au moment où je vous écrits, sa va faire un peu plus de 5 minutes que j'ai reçus le sms de mon mec me signalant que c'était finit.

Pourquoi je vous raconte ça?

Simplement parce que je crois que j'ai besoin d'en parler et je ne voyais que vous chers lecteurs.

Désolé si je vous donnes le cafard.

En espérant que vous continuerez à me suivre quand je reprendrais du service.

En attendant je vous conseille d'allez lire les fiction d'Anja-chaan qui je suis sure comblerons votre besoin de fiction.

Sur ce je vous aimes tous et vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue.

Ce n'est pas un adieux mais un aurevoir car j'espère vous retrouvez très bientôt!


	11. Chap 8 POV Ichigo i love an angel

Hello mes petites patates!

Je suis désolé de pas avoir put poster avant mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel… Plutôt épineux diront nous!

Donc je reviens enfin avec la suite déjà préparé depuis un moment!

././././././././././././././././././././././.

CHAP 9: POV Ichigo! I love an angel…

Ichigo se réveilla en nage, la gorge sèche et le corps courbaturé.

Il regarda autour de lui et se souvint d'où il était.

Bizarrement, il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vit que l'éclair bleu turquoise qui le veillait habituellement n'était pas là.

Il retomba lourdement sur le lit en respirant difficilement.

L'orangé c'était mis à penser que la personne qui prenait soin de lui était peut-être son ange gardien…

Il n'était pas spécialement croyant mais là, il ne pouvait pas le nié… Il se sentait en sécurité.

Finalement il se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'éclair était revenu.

Instinctivement, il sauta dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, se laissant envouter par sa chaleur.

Il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou avant de le regarder en face.

« Mon… ange… »

Le visage du bleuté s'attendrit et il le serra doucement contre lui.

« J'suis tout sauf un ange Berry… »

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à s'effleurer légèrement, comme la caresse d'une plume.

Une main puissante passa sous la nuque frêle d'Ichigo, plaquant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Les langues se battaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Ils cassèrent l'échange doucement et le plus vieux lui dit, las et dépité:

« Demain tu seras pas assez lucide pour te souvenir de ça… »

Le plus jeune passa tendrement une main sur sa joue.

« Promet moi de me le rappeler alors… »

Le journaliste eu un sourire triste avant de lui jurer dans un murmure au creux de l'oreille.

Ichigo savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal… Mais sur le moment, il s'en fichait.

Il se laissait envahir par son égoïsme.

Il se sentait enfin à sa place entre les bras protecteur de l'homme en face de lui.

Le bleuté avait le regard douloureux et son visage abattu touchait le plus jeune au fond de son âme.

« Tu te sens de t'lever un peu? »

Le rouquin hocha positivement la tête et sentit deux bras le saisir sous les jambes et dans le dos pour le soulever.

Ce fut un soulagement pour Ichigo que de sortir de la chambre où il avait été enfermé.

Il fut délicatement posé sur le canapé par le journaliste puis recouvert d'un plaid.

Le téléphone du turquoise sonna et il décrocha.

« Allo? Ok… 'tain t'es sur que c'est la meilleure chose à faire? D'accord… Ulquiorra à prévenue ma sœur? Ok… Pas de soucis… Occupe-toi d'Hisagi au lieu de dire des conneries! »

Il raccrocha en soupirant, passant désespérément sa main dans sa tignasse.

« Va falloir sortir Berry… »

Ichigo eu une moue interrogative tandis qu'il se faisait ramener dans la chambre par le plus vieux.

Ce dernier l'aida à s'habiller, non sans quelques rougissements de la part de l'orangé.

Ils sortirent enfin de l'immeuble pour rentrer dans une voiture de luxe noir et commencer à rouler.

« On va ou? »

Ichigo avait beau être heureux de sortir, sa propre faiblesse et le visage soucieux de Grimmjow le firent légèrement paniquer.

« A l'aéroport… On passe récupérer ma sœur et son équipier… »

Le rouquin ne posa plus de question et attendit sagement qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Une fois dans l'aéroport, le bleuté le porta une nouvelle fois pour être sur de ne pas le perde, faisant se colorer encore plus les pommettes du plus jeune et se dirigea vers un café.

Deux personnes attendaient en terrasse.

La première était une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu turquoise coiffé à l'émo.

Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur et deux pointes vertes ornaient le coin de ses paupières.

Elle était appuyée nonchalamment contre sa chaise et fumait une cigarette.

En face d'elle se trouvait un homme plus vieux aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux onyx.

Deux piercings barraient sa tempe droite et il buvait un verre d'alcool.

Grimmjow se rendit immédiatement vers eux et ils prirent place sur les deux chaises restantes.

« Yo Ayame! Ca fait un bail! »

La jeune femme étira un sourire carnassier à la remarque de son frère et écrase sa cigarette.

« Ouaip! Alors comme ça, t'as besoin d'moi? »

Même langage… Mêmes mimiques… Se dit Ichigo.

« Exactement! J'ai des affaires à régler… J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes!

- No soucy! Et pourquoi Kensei d'vait venir?

- Il va faire son boulot… Le bleuté se tourna vers le blanc. T'es capables d'me le protéger?

- T'inquiète pas… »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait… Mais l'heure était grave…

Quelque chose de dangereux se tramait et il le sentait parfaitement.

Grimmjow se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa rapidement avant de partir avec sa sœur.

« Oublie pas ta promesse! »

Le rouquin ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait crié cette phrase au journaliste.

Peut être pour se rassurer, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu…

Le bleuté se retourné et lui adressa un énième sourire triste.

« Sur ma tête d'ange gardien… »

./././././././././././././././././././././././.

Ah! Que j'aime la fin de ce chapitre!

Le fanart d'Ayame est disponible sur la première page de mon blog!

Sur ce… Review?


	12. Chap 9 POV Grimm comatose

Grimmjow mit les mains dans ses poches et se retourna pour ne plus voir les larmes couler sur les joues pâles d'Ichigo.

Sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude.

« T'attaches pas trop Grimm... A c'que j'ai pigé ça va être galère de le garder... »

Décidément, Ayame n'avait pas changé...

Toujours aussi froide envers les autres personnes...

Remarque, pensa son frère, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Après sa cure, elle avait rencontré Kensei qui l'avait pris sous son aile et elle était partie en France pour devenir garde du corps.

Depuis, elle et le blanc était devenu inséparable et c'est tout naturellement que Mugurama l'avait accompagné.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et prirent la voiture de Grimmjow pour se rendre là où se trouvait leurs ultime espoir de sauvé le trader.

D'après ce que l'assistant de Shuhei lui avait dit au téléphone, Hisagi avait tout les faits contre lui et les preuves étaient accablantes...

Sauf une ! Leurs dernière chance résidait à Brooklyn.

La personne était auprès du trader ce jour là et il avait été prouvé par les caméra de surveillance qu'une « ombre ressemblant vaguement à Hisagi » était venu placé la drogue dans le bureau à ce moment là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et rentrèrent dans un immeuble avant de sonner à un appartement au deuxième étage.

Ce fut Hallibel qui leur ouvrit.

Elle était vêtu d'une chemise blanche beaucoup trop grande pour elle et avait les cheveux en bataille.

Elle les fit entrer sans montrer sa gêne, si elle en avait et les deux Jaggerjack s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Tia ! Hurla une voix masculine depuis la chambre.

Ta gueule Starrk ! »

Une homme brun sortit de la pièce en caleçon pour s'asseoir nonchalamment dans un coin du salon.

La blonde soupira face aux sourires carnassiers que lui lançaient les bleutés.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Ayame. Commença-t-elle.

Pareil Halli !

Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu juste pour me rendre visite... Surtout toi Grimmjow ! »

Ce dernier frissonna légèrement avant de répondre.

« Shuhei c'est fait arrêté pour un truc qu'il à pas commis... Et il était avec toi à ce moment là...

Tu veux que je témoigne?

Si possible... »

La femme hocha la tête tandis que le journaliste soupirait de soulagement.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

« Allô ? OK deux secondes ! »

Il mit le haut-parleur pour que sa sœur entende.

Ils en avaient tous oublié la présence de Starrk.

« Y'a du nouveau ? Demanda Grimmjow.

Ouaip ! Apparemment Ichigo c'est fait arrêté deux fois pour détention de drogue avant d'être adopté à l'âge de 17 ans par un certain... Aizen Sosuke !

Tu sais quoi sur lui ? Continua Ayame qui ne connaissait même pas son interlocuteur, mais arrogance Jaggerjackienne oblige.

C'est un chef d'entreprise apparemment clean mais Ulquiorra à de gros doute là dessus. Répondit Ggio.

OK j'arrive ! Bougez pas !

On à que ça à faire ! Grogna le brun à l'autre bout du fil. »

Il raccrocha avant de se tourner vers sa sœur qui était sur le point d'allumer une cigarette.

« Aya tu t'occupes d'aller parler à ce Sosuke, tu devrais le trouver dans l'annuaire mais surtout tu lui dit pas pour Ichigo.

Yep !

Hallibel tu viens avec moi, on va voir Ulquiorra. »

Les deux jeunes femme acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Faites attention... Dit Starrk que tout le monde avait oublié. Aizen trempe dans des histoires pas très clairs et on à jamais réussit à le chopper.

Comment t'sais ça ? Demanda Grimmjow.

Je suis fic. »

Le sourire carnassier du journaliste s'élargit.

Ils avaient peut être une chance de sauver Shuhei, Ichigo et de faire tomber un criminel par le même coup !

Le policier décida des les accompagner et ils se séparèrent.

Une fois que Grimmjow, Tia et Starrk furent arriver au cabinet de l'avocat, ils virent Ggio en sortir veste en cuir à la main.

« J'vous laisse Ulquiorra m'a obtenu un parloir avec Hisagi...

C'est une bonne initiative, profites-en pour lui demander ce qu'il c'est passé avant que le poulets arrivent.

Hého un peu de respect ! Grogna Starrk. »

Le brun aux yeux dorés répondit par l'affirmative avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Jaggejack, lui, entra dans le bureau de Schiffer et s'assit face à l'attorney.

« Bonjour Grimmjow.

Ouai ouai pareil ! »

Le brun fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Hurla presque le bleuté.

Tu n'est pas du genre à répondre un temps soit peu aimablement. »

Le bleuté soupira.

« T'as raison... C'est juste que laisser Ichi tout seul me plaît pas trop...

Tu sais pourtant que tu peux faire confiance à Kensei ?

Ouai... Bref ! »

Grimmjow s'empressa de changer de sujet avant que sa tristesse ne transparaisse sur son visage.

« Alors ?

On en saura plus quand Ayame reviendras de chez Aizen... Ne me regarde pas comme ça je savais très bien que tu allais l'envoyer elle ! Continua le brun sous les yeux écarquillé de son vis-à-vis.

D'accord d'accord ! Au faite pour ta plaidoirie je t'ai ramené Hallibel elle à accepté de témoigner. »

Les deux continuèrent à parler, ajoutant ensuite Starrk et Tia dans la conversation.

« Le procès est demain... Ils ont voulut accélérer le processus...

Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour qu'Ayame et Ggio ramène des informations intéressantes... Conclut donc l'avocat. »

Non loin de là, des coups de feu se firent entendre dans un grand bâtiment de Manhattan.

« ET MERDE ! »

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Tralala que je suis sadique de couper là !

Surtout que vous saurez le pourquoi de cette fin dans... Le chapitre... Pas celui qui suit... Mais celui qui vient après celui de la prochaine fois me comprenez-vous ?

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui on continuer de me suivre !

Je continu de rabâcher que le fanart d'Ayame se trouve sur le première page de mon skyrock !

Sur ce...

Reviews ?


	13. Chap 10 POV Ggio prison break style

Ggio pénétra dans la prison et on l'enferma dans une pièce sombre.

Les murs étaient gris, il faisait froid et le seul mobilier présent était une table et deux chaises en plastique.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux alors que la porte de l'autre côté du parloir s'ouvrait sur son patron.

Les deux hommes eurent un instant d'arrêt durant lequel ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, l'onyx se mêlant à l'or.

Le plus jeune sentait, sans comprendre pourquoi, les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il s'était tellement inquiété pour son patron même si cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Le brun aux yeux dorés se précipita dans les bras de son ainé, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

Le trader écarquilla les yeux avant de se détendre en se mettant à caresser doucement les mèches chocolat de son cadet.

« Vous… M'avez fait… Vraiment peur… »

Shuhei le serra un peu plus contre lui et il frissonna en sentant les larmes de Ggio couler dans sa nuque.

« Je sais… Pardonne moi je t'en prie… »

L'assistant sentit la main de son supérieur se poser sur sa joue, relevant lentement son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le plus jeune se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le contact.

C'était doux et lent, humide aussi car le brun aux yeux dorés pleurait toujours.

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attendent, l'échange devint bestial.

Le cadet s'agrippa sauvagement à la nuque d'Hisagi et dans un élan, sauta pour passer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

L'autre rattrapa ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'il tombe et recula jusqu'à le faire s'assoir sur la table.

Il glissa dans son cou faisant gémir doucement l'androgyne qui rejeta lascivement la tête en arrière.

« Shu…hei… »

Il lui laissa une marque bien visible et leurs lèvres allaient se ressouder d'un baiser quand le garde frappa à la porte pour annoncer la fin du parloir.

Essoufflé, Ggio se détacha de l'autre et avant qu'il ne parte, le trader embrassa une dernière fois son vis-à-vis avant de lui dire, ou plutôt de lui déclamer.

« A vous ces vers de par la grâce consolante

De vos grands yeux où rit et pleure un rêve doux…

C'est du Baudelaire… »

Il lui vola un énième et ultime baiser avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour de bon, prenant chacun une porte opposée.

Le petit brun avait les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres humides et gonflées ainsi que le col de sa chemise défait, dévoilant un magnifique suçon à n'importe quelle personne qui prenait la peine de le regarder.

Il se fichait totalement du regard des autres à ce moment là et il retourna au cabinet d'Ulquiorra, l'esprit comme sur un petit nuage de guimauve rose…

« Et merde! »

…Qui ne dura pas longtemps, en effet il se souvint qu'il avait complètement oublié de demander des renseignements à Hisagi.

Il faut dire qu'il avait été particulièrement… « occupé ».

« C'pas grave! Lui avait répondu évasivement Grimmjow.

- De toute manière, le plus important maintenant est de sortir Shuhei et de récupérer les infos d'Ayame! »

Le brun en soupira de soulagement.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que le bleuté demande:

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour oublier ça? »

L'assistant piqua un fard ce qui fit ricaner le journaliste.

« Revenons en au fait! Trancha Ulquiorra.

- Ouai ouai…

- Nous avons les témoignages d'Hallibel, Grimmjow et je suppose que je peux compter sur toi Ggio? »

Le brun hocha la tête positivement.

« Qui est le procureur? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Isshin Kurosaki. »

Le plus jeune aux yeux dorés vit avec effarement le visage de Jaggerjack se décomposer sous ses yeux.

« Manquait plus que lui! Grogna-t-il. »

Apparemment les relations entre le directeur et l'accusation étaient plus ou moins tendus.

« C'est une longue histoire qui concerne Aya, moi et le fils Kurosaki…

- Oublie pas que si je peux pas être là pour le procès il faudra absolument que ce soit Yukio qui me remplace… Finit par dire Ulquiorra.

- C'est pas possible! Ce procès va être le rendez-vous des gens que je hais! Se lamenta misérablement Grimmjow.»

Hallibel rentra dans la pièce, la mine paniquée.

« Quoi? Demanda Ggio.

- Aya est revenue! Et elle à pas l'air en forme! »

Effectivement, la jeune femme rentra dans la pièce soutenue par Starrk la lèvre fendue, l'arcade gauche ouverte et une longue coupure sur la jambe qui saignait abondamment.

Sans compter les traces de coups et autres bleues sur le reste de son corps.

« Vega! Tu la soigne! Faut que j'aille voir Kensei… Hurla presque Grimmjow le visage inquiet. »

Ggio prit donc la place de Starrk et emmena Jaggerjack sœur sur le canapé et il prit la trousse de secours que lui tendait Hallibel et qu'elle avait pris la peine de récupérer dans la précipitation.

La blonde s'agenouilla à côté du plus petit et ils s'affairèrent à soigner Ayame du mieux qu'ils purent.

Soudain, le portable de la jeune femme sonna, mais au lieu de décrocher elle se mit à chantonner sa sonnerie.

« Be my bad boy, be my men, be my week end lover but don't be my friend… »

Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux et se mit à sangloter, à bout de nerf et à fleur de peau.

Bientôt ce fut le téléphone de Ggio qui lui annonça un sms.

« De 0667423728.

Salut bébé…

Je sais que tu va trouver ça cruche mais tu me manques. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en se demandant qui lui envoyait un message pareil. Il envoya la question et la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

« De 0667423728.

Même en tôle je suis la pour toi. C'est pas un mur qui m'empêchera d'être libre.

J'espère que t'as pas oublié celui qui t'as fait tourner la tête! »

Il éclata de rire sous le regard étrange de l'avocat et de l'infirmière.

Ayame elle avait cessé de pleurer et c'était endormi sur le sofa en cuir.

Hallibel, assise non loin d'elle, l'entendit déclamer dans son sommeil.

« A vous ces vers de par la grâce consolante

De vos grands yeux où rit et pleure un rêve doux… »


	14. Chap 11 POV Aya all be there to kill you

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas laissé de commentaire de début de fic complètement inutile!

Je remédie à ça!

Au fait je vous préviens que ce chapitre avait été écrit à l'avance et que j'écris cette note du fin fond de mon lit d'hôpital où je me suis fait opérer de l'appendicite hier matin.

Sur ce!

Réponse powa!

**Ita-chan:**

T'inquiète je te pardonne, surtout que ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir (j'étais morte de rire toute seule comme une imbécile aux urgences).

**Suki-kun:**

Tu veux dire qu'ils sont carrément bavant!

Et tu verras qu'Aizen est un méchant mais pas LE méchant de l'histoire! ( je spoile, je spoile!)

**Ayu:**

Ca fait toujours plaisir de connaître ton avis miss.

Donc chapitre un peu spéciale et très long comprenant un POV Ayame et un POV Personne ( pour une fois ).

PS: Les fans de live gaming ont dû reconnaître le clin d'œil fait à diablox9 dans le titre du dernier chapitre ( pour ceux qui suivent la série Zelda ).

**././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

_**CHAP 11: POV Ayame: All be there to kill you!**_

La jeune femme descendit les marches de l'immeuble de l'infirmière et se rendit tout d'abord dans un entrepôt du port.

Elle tapa le code et la lourde porte de métal s'ouvrit dévoilant un hangar pratiquement vide.

Elle s'approcha de la masse recouverte d'un drap blanc et retira le tissu d'un coup sec, dévoilant une

Moto blanche et bleu métallisé recouverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière.

Elle la nettoya rapidement et prit les clés qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle avant de mettre son casque et d'enfourcher son bolide.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle démarrait.

Cette moto lui rappelait tellement de souvenir…

C'était tellement douloureux de la conduire…

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne supportait pas la foule et elle n'avait pas son permis donc les transports en commun et la voiture étaient exclus.

Ayame slaloma un moment dans les rues de Manhattan avant de s'arrêter sur le parking d'un fast food qui se trouvait juste en face de se destination principale.

La société Las Noches Inc. dans laquelle travaillait Aizen Sosuke d'après son frère.

Elle cadenassa la moto à un poteau et retira son casque avant d'entrer.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle…?

- Jaggerjack, je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Aizen au sujet de ses derniers placements boursiers!

- Mais… »

La petite secrétaire n'eut rien le temps de dire que la bleutée sortait un badge du FBI à son nom.

Elle remercia intérieurement Kensei de lui avoir conseillé d'en faire un faux.

La jeune femme derrière son bureau décrocha son téléphone et prévint son patron.

« Monsieur Aizen ne peut pas vous recevoir pour le moment il est occupé à se préparer pour le procès de demain. »

Ayame n'en dit pas plus et tourna les talons en tentant de cacher le sourire en coin qui avait fleuri sur son visage.

Sans le savoir, la petit secrétaire venait de lui donner bien plus d'informations que ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble et à ce moment là, tout se passa très vite.

Un coup de feu retentit, elle tourna la tête dans la direction du tireur et ne vit qu'une masse blanche foncer sur elle et la plaquer au sol.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle vit qui était son sauveur.

Il était plus grand qu'elle, avait les cheveux blancs et la peau très pâle.

Mais ce qui la troubla encore plus fut la couleur des yeux de son sauveur, or mêlé de noir.

« Shi…ro… »

Le jeune homme se releva, attrapa son poignet et se mit à courir à toute vitesse alors que les coups de feu reprenaient.

« Et merde! »

La jeune femme grimaça alors qu'une balle avait réussi à effleurer sa jambe.

Il la tira dans une ruelle étroite, la plaquant contre un mur pour que personne ne les voie.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position avant de se séparer après avoir vérifié que les tirs avaient cessés.

« Ca va Aya… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de la bleutée s'abattait violemment sur sa joue droite.

Le choc fut tellement violent que sa tête en tourna sur le côté.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça!

- Pour te sauver… Commença-t-il.

- Je te parle pas de ça abrutit congénital! Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que t'étais mort! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand on m'a accusé de t'avoir tué! Pourquoi! »

Il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras mais au lieu de se laisser faire elle se débattit comme une diablesse et lui sauta dessus.

Il tomba au sol, Ayame à califourchon sur lui et elle commença à lui donner des coups sur le visage.

Le jeune homme riposte en la frappant sur la joue pour qu'elle arrête mais elle continua.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête rapidement et ne colle ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Pardonne-moi… J'avais pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix… C'est toi qui m'as dit ça… répondit-elle en sanglotant.

- Non… J'ai pris un gros risque en te sauvant la vie… Si Aizen apprend que je suis en vie je suis foutu…

- T'essaye toujours de…

- Prouver que c'est pas moi qu'ai tué Hisanna… Tu sais que je suis pas un gentil garçon mais…

- Je sais… Hisanna était comme une seconde mère pour toi… J'ai pigé… »

Quelques explications s'imposent il me semble.

Ogichi Shirosaki était le fils d'Isshin Kurosaki, un procureur influent au barreau de New York.

Il avait un frère qui était mort dans un accident de voiture avec leur mère, qui portait des jumelles à cette époque.

Le jeune homme s'était un jour enfuit de chez eux et avait trouvé refuge dans le jardin de leur voisin, où il avait rencontré la douce Hisanna Kuchiki.

Cette femme avait quelque chose… De presque angélique et elle l'avait tout de suite aidé à remonter la pente.

Malheureusement un matin de juin, il était allé voir la jeune femme comme toutes les semaines et il avait trouvé son corps.

Jamais une scène ne lui avait paru si sanglante.

Le sol était recouvert d'une mare de liquide écarlate et la brune affichait une expression horrifiée, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts alors que plusieurs tisonniers en métal la transperçaient de part en part.

La police était arrivée à ce moment, et il avait été accusé du meurtre.

Son propre père l'avait condamné à la peine capitale.

Il avait rencontré Ayame en prison alors qu'elle s'était fait arrêter pour avoir vendu de la drogue dans le métro.

C'était également lui qui l'avait obligé à se faire soigner, qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente.

Ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils ne savaient même pas si ce qu'ils ressentaient était de l'amour ou juste une profonde amitié.

Le blanc se releva et aida la bleutée à en faire de même et il la porta jusqu'à son ancienne moto qu'il lui avait offert quelques années auparavant.

Il la décadenassa, mit un casque sur sa tête et celle de la jeune femme et enfourcha l'engin.

Ayame monta derrière lui et s'accrocha à sa taille, collant sa joue contre son dos tandis qu'ils se mirent à rouler.

Elle aurait voulu que le trajet jusqu'au cabinet d'Ulquiorra ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il reste près d'elle.

Ils descendirent et il la prit dans ses bras.

« T'as pas changé de numéro?

- Non…

- Je t'appellerais.

- S'il te plait… M'laisse pas… »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de s'en aller par une rue sombre et étroite.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, qu'Ayame se rendit compte qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang à cause de sa jambe.

Elle retint ses larmes et frappa à la porte de l'avocat avant de s'écrouler sur les marches du palier.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

_**POV Personne: Judge.**_

« Où est Ulquiorra?

- Sa sœur va accoucher et comme elle connait pas le père elle va être toute seule si il y va pas.

- Apache va avoir un môme?

- Ba ouai! »

Ils se trouvaient tous devant l'entrée du tribunal et attendaient l'arrivé de l'avocat.

Grimmjow grogna de mécontentement.

Déjà qu'il aurait préféré rester avec Ichigo plutôt que d'être là mais si en plus il devait se coltiner Yukio…

C'était franchement pas possible pour lui!

Ggio quant à lui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Trop de stress accumulé l'avait rendu encore plus fragile.

« C'est bon! C'est pas la mort non plus! »

Ayame était redevenue fidèle à elle-même bien qu'elle ne passait plus un instant sans son portable.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle de procès et ils y rencontrèrent un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts plus petit que Ggio et qui vint à leurs rencontre.

« Bonjour je suis Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Ulquiorra a dû vous prévenir que c'est moi qui me chargerai de défendre Hisagi Shuhei lors de ce procès. »

Grimmjow se raidit, il n'aimait pas du tout ce gamin.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les petits génies et lui… Il était dangereux il le savait très bien.

Ils s'installèrent tous à leurs place.

Après avoir prêté serment, l'avocat de l'accusation, un certain Gin Ichimaru et le procureur Isshin Kurosaki se mirent à accuser le trader qui, assis sur le banc des accusés, gardait la tête haute dans une attitude un brin provocatrice.

Puis ce fut enfin au blond de montrer ses nombreux talents.

Il interrogea d'abord Ggio et déjoua toutes les tentatives d'objections.

Puis Hallibel qui ne lâcha aucune phrase pouvant servir l'accusation.

Yukio était plutôt fier de lui et il était certain au fond de lui que le brun allait être acquitté.

Ggio respirait difficilement et releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de son patron.

Il eut un mince sourire en le voyant et croisa les doigts sur ses jambes, il en avait besoin.

Grimmjow souriait largement, certain qu'Hisagi allait être libéré.

Il n'aimait peut être pas Yukio, mais le petit était un très bon avocat.

Ayame tapait nerveusement du pied contre le sol en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ce qu'elle venait de voir… Ce n'était quand même pas…

Shuhei suivit le regarde de la bleuté et se figea.

Il écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard paniqué au journaliste qui comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

Le temps semblait s'être ralentit.

Le trader sauta par-dessus la barre des accusés et plaqua Ggio contre le sol.

Grimmjow se coucha et n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa sœur.

Déjà, la jeune femme avait couru jusqu'à la fenêtre, mettant ses bras en croix devant son visage pour se protéger et avait traversé le verre.

« KUCHIKI! »

L'homme appuya sur le bouton et couru pour tenter d'échapper à la jeune femme.

Le souffle de l'explosion qui retentit ensuite brisa presque les tympans de la bleutée.

Elle le suivit et ils s'arrêtèrent sur un parking désert.

« Que me veux-tu Jaggerjack?

- C'est ta faute si Hisanna est morte! Tu le sais très bien salopard! »

Le noble tira son arme de son holster et la pointa sur la bleutée qui serrait les dents.

Elle n'avait pas de moyen de défense, elle avait foncé tête baissé et c'est ce qui allait causer sa mort prématurée.

« J'serais toi je ferais pas ça! »


	15. Chap 12 POV Ggio and Aya Paint in Black

POV Ggio: Paint in Black…

Il faisait noir, il faisait sombre…

Oui Ggio avait peur… Il avait très peur.

La peur de l'obscurité l'avait toujours tourmenté dans son enfance et malgré tous les psychologues qui s'étaient penchés sur son cas, aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à régler sa peur panique des ténèbres.

Ces mêmes ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient à présent…

Surtout qu'au dessus de lui se trouvait son patron, qui l'avait protégé de son corps.

Il voyait très bien les nombreux débris qui pesait lourdement sur le dos du plus vieux qui se retenait tant bien que mal à la force de ses bras.

Les événements s'étaient déroulés à une vitesse incroyable, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir ce qui était arrivé aux autres…

Il avait vu Shuhei se précipiter sur lui et le plaquer au sol, un bruit de verre brisé avait atteint ses oreilles avant que l'explosion provoque un déluge de gravas, de chaos et de panique.

Le brun aux yeux doré commença à paniquer lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux dégouliner sur sa joue.

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il vit le trader trembler sous la pression des gravas.

Il s'accrocha au cou de son sauveur et glissa son visage dans son cou pour ne pas voir celui de son vis-à-vis se crisper sous la douleur.

« Shu… Abandonne pas… J'ai pas fait tout ça… Pour que ça finisse comme ça… »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et il eut du mal à s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il continua sa tirade d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

« T'as pas le droit de me laisser! Je… Je t'aime… Shuhei… Je t'en supplie… »

Cette fois-ci les larmes se mirent à couler rendant ses yeux presque plus liquide que l'or qui en faisait la couleur.

Les pierres commencèrent à se désagréger et Ggio sentit encore plus la panique envahir chaque recoin de son esprit torturé par la situation.

Il se recula un peu et approcha son visage de celui du plus vieux.

« Shu…! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une pierre atteignit à la tempe, le plongeant encore plus dans les ténèbres.

Loin de celui qu'il aimait…

Loin de ce boyau froid et morbide dans lequel il était enfermé…

Loin de ses problèmes…

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il voulut faire fut de se relever du lit pourtant confortable dans lequel il était allongé.

A peine se fut-il assis que la tête se mit à lui tourner.

Machinalement, sa main se posa sur son front et il sentit qu'un épais bandage blanc entourait sa tête sous ses cheveux chocolat.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hallibel qui avait été mis au courant de l'explosion et qui avait insisté pour prendre son service et s'occuper de ses amis personnellement.

« Tu vas bien Ggio?

- J'ai juste… Très mal au crâne… »

Elle eut un mince sourire rassurant et soudain le jeune homme sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Shuhei! Il va bien! Il a voulu me protéger! Il y avait du sang! Mon dieu faite qu'il soit en vie!

- Calme toi! Il va bien… Le juge à décidé de l'acquitter finalement même si il y a eu quelques contretemps… Il est dans la chambre d'à côté… »

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur le trader, assis dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par un Ulquiorra qui semblait pensif.

Le blessé portait un pantalon et une chemise d'hôpital.

Le haut était ouvert et laissait voir un immense bandage s'enroulant autour de son torse.

Il fit signe aux deux autres de sortir de la chambre et il roula jusqu'au lit de son assistant.

« Ggio…

- Shu…hei?

- C'est vrai…? Ce que tu m'as dit dans les décombres?

- … »

Le plus jeune piqua un fard qui fit rosir ses pommettes, tellement qu'il ressemblait désormais à une tomate bien mûre.

« Je… Tu… Enfin… Oui… »

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

POV Ayame: Watch me bleed!

« J'serais toi je ferais pas ça! »

La tête d'Ayame se tourna vivement et elle vit le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui l'avait sauvé, pointer une arme sur le noble.

« Shirosaki? »

Le dernier fils Kurosaki crispa ses mains sur son arme alors que son visage se crispait.

« Tu la touche… J'te tue!

- Tu n'en auras même pas la force… répliqua le brun.

- T'as détruit ma vie ordure! Tu m'as privé de tout ce qui était important pour moi! »

La bleutée se dirigea vers Ogichi et se mit derrière lui, silencieusement, calmement.

Elle posa lentement ses mains sur celle du jeune homme qui tenait le pistolet avant de lui souffler à l'oreille d'une voix assurée.

« Shiro… fais pas ça…

- Mais Aya!

- Pas de mais… Si tu tires… Tu deviendras un salop comme lui… »

Il baissa lentement son arme et la donna à la jeune femme.

Son regard était déterminé et elle savait à ce moment là qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle se saisit du Colt de Shirosaki et se rapprocha de Byakuya qui était resté stoïque et qui les tenait toujours en joug avec un calme et une froideur impressionnante.

« Shiro…

- …

- Aya… Qu'Est-ce que… Commença le blanc.

- Moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre! »

Elle cria sa dernière phrase et leva le pistolet le posant sur le torse du noble, au niveau de son cœur dans un élan de haine.

Elle sentit la fureur brûler en elle, traversant ses veines et lui faisant découvrir une toute nouvelle force qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

C'était un mélange de haine, de vengeance, de trahison, d'amour, de tristesse…

Une palette de sentiments qui se diluaient les uns dans les autres pour former un tableau.

Un tableau morbide, représentant la noirceur de son âme et la couleur écarlate de sa vie.

« Alors Kuchiki… Qui aura assez de cran pour tirer? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Aya fais pas ça!

- J'ai pas le choix putain! C'est de sa faute! Tout est de sa faute! »

Les larmes coulaient en abondances des yeux bleus de Jaggerjack sœur alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler.

Soudain elle se calma et eut un sourire en coin…

« C'est la fin… Kuchiki Byakuya! »

Un coup de feu retentit, et Shirosaki sut dès lors que la fin était proche.

././././././././././././././././././././././.

Je déteste vos actions,

À cause de vous, je suis en dépression...

J'ai horreur de vos regards,

De vos regards si noirs...

J'aimerais vous voir pleurer,

Ramper à terre pour vous excuser.

Vous avez été trop loin avec moi

Alors je ne vous pardonnerai pas !

Vous avez ruiné mon adolescence...

À vous maintenant de récolter.

De vous voir souffrir et pleurer,

Oh oui quelle jouissance !

Je ne vous ai jamais aimé

Mais jamais je ne vous ai traité et jugé.

Vous, vous m'avez humiliée, frappée,

Non, jamais je n'oublierai...

Je me souviendrai de chacun de vous

Pour pouvoir vous rendre les mêmes coups.

Je vous torturerai comme jamais,

Vous allez souffrir comme j'ai souffert vous verrez !

Vous allez regretter de m'avoir fait souffrir.

À votre tour de jouer les martyrs.

Si seulement je pouvais vraiment le faire,

Vous ne méritez que l'enfer...

« C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça… Pardonne-moi… Shiro… »


	16. Chap 13 POV Ichigo show must go on

Et voilà la fin de l'Arc 1!

J'espère que cette première partie vous à plut et j'espère vous retrouvez bientôt avec l'Arc 2: Sur ma peau!

Je remarque que beaucoup de personne passe à côté de certains indices…

Ca me fait rire parce que moi je sais la suite xD

Bref je vous laisse avec cette fin de saison!

Un habituel big merci à:

Animophilenrose

Anja-chann

Kiss-Suki

Et puis tout les autres qui on laissé des reviews ^^

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

POV Ichigo: Show must go on:

Il avait perdu la notion du temps et serait incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là.

Son « protecteur » ( Mugurama Kensei si ses souvenirs étaient bons) venait à intervalle régulier lui donner son substitut à la drogue.

La douleur était toujours présente, cuisante…

Et l'effroyable solitude dans laquelle il était plongé n'arrangeait rien à son état.

« C'est pas pareil… Grimmjow… Comment veux-tu que je retrouve mon chemin dans ce sombre labyrinthe si je n'ai pas ta lumière près de moi… »

Il étouffa un nouveau sanglot et tenta de se lever du lit sur lequel il était assis en tailleur.

Il posa son pieds nu sur le sol et s'effondra.

Il recommença en trébuchant à chaque pas jusqu'à arrivé à la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit rageusement.

« Ichigo? S'étonna le garde du corps. »

Le blanc courut dans la cuisine et lui ramena précipitamment une fiole en verre remplit de méthadone.

« J'en veux pas! Hurla le rouquin en balançant rageusement le récipient qui se brisa en tâchant le mur d'en face. »

Kensei allait protester quand il rencontra les deux yeux ambrés, brillant de lucidité et de détermination.

« Ce que je veux c'est lui!

- Tu tient beaucoup à Grimmjow… Mais ne pense pas que c'est un tendre…

- Je m'en tape de ce que tu peux me dire! Tu comprends pas que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie! »

Mugurama abandonna finalement, touché par les paroles du plus jeunes et décrocha le téléphone qui c'était mis à sonner.

Pendant ce temps là, Ichigo était retourné s'assoir sur le lit, ses muscles endoloris le faisant atrocement souffrir.

Mais c'était la blessure de son cœur qui saignait le plus.

Il devait absolument parle à Grimmjow.

Lui expliquer pour son passé, pour Aizen…

Pour le pire dossier sur lequel il était tomber par mégarde dans le bureau du brun et qui lui avait valut plusieurs coups violents.

« Affaire Hisanna Kuchiki ».

Et surtout… Surtout…

Ce million de dollar qui se baladait dans la nature…

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur un Kensei au traits tirés et au regard morne.

« Ichigo… Il y a eu une explosion au tribunal où se trouvait les autres… La police tente d'en trouver la cause… »

Le cœur de l'orangé se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, presque douloureusement, sa gorge devenant sèche sous la peur soudaine qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

Il appréhendait tellement les prochains mots qui sortiraient de la bouche de l'albinos…

« Ggio et Shuhei sont sain et sauf à l'hôpital avec Hallibel… Ayame à disparut un peu avant l'explosion… Et… »

Ichigo avait peur, une peur viscérale qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et qui le laissait pantelant et au bord des larmes bien que la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il sentait venir n'ai pas encore été formuler…

Seigneur, entendez l'ultime prière de cette brebis égarée et accordée lui la divine absolution et le pardon de ses pêchés…Aidez le à surmonter les épreuves auxquelles il sera confrontées et permettez lui d'atteindre le bonheur éternel…

Amen…

« Grimmjow est mort… »

POV Hisagi: Good bye my lover:

Ggio était assis sur ses genoux et avait enfouit son visage dans son cou alors qu'il bloquait son fauteuil roulant pour l'enlacer plus librement.

Juste profiter de la présence de l'autre qui lui avait tant manqué.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ulquiorra qui rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital, l'air grave.

Le chataîn et le trader se mirent à le fixer en attendant qu'il parle.

« J'ai une bonne et deux mauvaises nouvelles… Par quoi dois-je commencer? Demanda l'avocat.

- La bonne… Sourit légèrement Ggio.

- C'est que tu va avoir des vacances Shuhei! Ton patron me fait te dire que tu es viré… »

Le désormais ex-trader grimaça et encouragea le brun à poursuivre.

« La première mauvaise nouvelle est qu'on à perdu Ayame… Impossible de la retrouver elle c'est évaporer dans la nature…

- Des indices? Demanda Hisagi.

- On a retrouver son portable dans une benne à ordure aux alentours de Central Parc.

- Et la seconde mauvaise nouvelle?

- Grimmjow est mort dans l'explosion… On a toujours pas retrouver son corps… »

Ggio et Ulquiorra échangèrent un regard peiné alors que Shuhei s'empêchait d'éclater de rire et se contentait d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

« Sacré Grimmjow… Il nous les fera toutes… »

FLASH BACK:

Tout était sombre, morbide, humide, puant…

Elle retroussa le nez en grimaçant et se laissa tomber par terre en s'appuyant contre les barreaux mitoyens à la cellule d'à côté.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis un autre dos se coller au siens à travers le métal froid.

« Hey ma belle… C'est quoi ton nom?

- Celui qu'on voudra bien me donner… D'toute façon j'suis rien… »

Un rire sadique s'éleva dans la cellule.

« T'es marrante toi… Allez vas-y! Donne moi ton nom!

- Ayame Jaggerjack…

- Ogichi Shirosaki, ravi de te rencontrer!

- Moi pas… »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, mais pas un silence lourd…

L'atmosphère était complice malgré la prison froide et sans vie.

La jeune femme sentit soudain son voisin lui attraper la main en la serrant convulsivement alors qu'il murmurait dans un souffle.

« Aide moi…

- Tu me laisseras pas seule?

- Non… Jamais…

- Alors je t'aiderais… Shiro…

- Merci… Aya… »

Et ils se mirent à rire nerveusement.

Cherchant à évacuer toute la tristesse qui leur détruisait le cœur.

Maintenant ils n'étaient plus seul…

Il y avait lui…

Il y avait elle…

Et ils se promirent d'un jour revoir la lumière du soleil.

Ensemble…

Main dans la main…

« T'es là pour quoi toi?

- Possession de drogue et toi?

- Meurtre…

- …

- Ce à pas l'air de te choquer…

- T'es innocent…

- De quoi?

- Je suis sur… J'en mettrais mon âme au diable… Quoi que c'est pas un bon exemple je suis déjà en enfer… Mais je sais que tu es innocent…

- Merci…

- Hein?

- De me croire… »


	17. Note  encore

Je crois que je commence à vous habituez aux notes de ce genre à force!

Je tient d'abord à vous dire que je m'excuse du grand retard que j'ai accumulé et qui est la raison pour laquelle One Hundred Million à été découpé en trois arcs.

Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ce flash info spécial!

J'ai décidé de me prendre une pause pour pouvoir un peu me remettre de certains commentaires blessant et violent reçut sur l'un de mes blogs ou je publiait mes One Shot ainsi que mon bannissement de quelques jours de pour cause de non respect du règlement dans l'Os Sakura No Hisanna.

Ces faits bien que peut important pour certains d'entre vous m'ont énormément fait mal ( je suis assez fragile psychologiquement) et je ne pense pas me remettre à écrire avant un petit moment…

Plusieurs évènements ( ceux que j'ai énoncé et d'autres plus personnels) me pousse à m'éloigner un peu plus de vous.

Je m'en excuse et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je clôture ce petit mot en lançant un grand merci ( encore, je ne le dirais jamais assez) à tous ceux qui m'on suivit et soutenu cette année qui à été difficile…

Je parle effectivement de Bijin Sakura sur Tes pas sont de velours et ta peau d'ivoire, Anja-chann et son humour spécial, Kiss-suki et ses idées bizarres, animophilenrose et ses réactions sur chacune de mes fictions, Itachihaku qui est rester elle aussi fidèle au poste, et tant d'autre qui même par un petit commentaire gentil m'ont aidé à remonter un peu la pente.

Je m'excuse encore une fois et espère ne pas avoir pris trop de votre temps!

Amicalement et avec émotion,

Lucie alias Natsuki-kuun.

( Pour les personnes qui souhaiterais me parler ou me demander des conseils ou je ne sais pas quoi, je suis toujours prête à répondre à vos questions, que ce soit ici par mp ou sur tsuki-hayate ou ma chaîne youtube chtiteluce. )


End file.
